1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a candle type illuminating lamp which is capable of appearing just like a real candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional candle type illuminating lamps, which are merely shaped in the form of lighted candles formed into a real one, have been commercially available. While these conventional illuminating lamps are convenient without involving any danger, they unavoidably suffer from imitations.